This invention relates generally to a portable heating device for a surgical compress and especially to a heating device utilized in opthalmic surgery. A variety of surgical procedures which involve the use of a compress require for therapy that the compress be warm. This requirement for warmth or heating of the compress has required various means to provide a constant heat flow to the compress. This requirement for a flow of heat has sometimes limited the patient's mobility. The instant invention provides a compact, portable heating device for a surgical compress which provides an even and constant flow of heat.